Horror Movie
by BayleeXx
Summary: It's been a while since Dean watched a horror movie with his little brother. Turns out Sam is still afraid of them. Sam is 15, Dean is 19


"Common Sammy, hurry up!" Dean called from the living room

"Coming!" Sam called from where he was standing in the kitchen. He quickly poured the popcorn into one big bowl and grabbed two beers. John was out on a hunt and Dean was a pretty cool big brother so he didn't mind if Sam had a beer or two. After all, Sam is 15. Dean had drank his first beer when he was only 13. Besides, Dean was still technically underage as well.  
Sam hurried into the darkened living room, carefully shuffling over to the couch and sitting down next to Dean. He placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table as Dean eagerly grabbed one of the beers and cracked it open, taking a long swig of the cold liquid.

"Ready?" Sam nodded and Dean started the movie.

"What are we watching?" Sam questioned, beginning to feel a bit uneasy as ominous music emitted from the speakers. Dean just smirked. Big red letters flashed on the screen, presenting the title of the movie; Friday the 13th.

"Deannn!" Sam whined. Dean's smile grew. Sam hated horror movies because, well... they scared him. A lot actually. Even if they were the really shitty ones that you could tell were completely fake. They just kinda freaked Sam out. Dean knew this. In fact, Dean was the only one that knew this. The brothers hadn't watched a scary movie together for a long time, Sam being too busy with school work and Dean helping their dad on hunts. The last time Dean remembers watching a scary movie alone with Sammy was three years ago around Halloween when they watched The Ring. Sam had only been 12 at the time and Dean can't help but smile at the memory of little Sammy pulling the covers over his head and cuddling up to him. Dean had offered to change the channel but Sam just shook his head and watched with wide, scared eyes. Dean had held Sammy throughout the whole movie and they ended up sharing a bed that night. Sam never has been good with scary movies... But now that he's older at least Dean could tease him about it.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'll protect you from the scary monsters!" Dean teased. Sam blushed lightly in embarrassment and let out a huff, grabbing the blanket and leaning back against the couch. Dean grinned at his brothers annoyance and scooted a bit closer so they could share the blanket. They both got comfortable and settled back to watch the movie.

"No! Don't go in there!" Sam gasped. Unfortunately for the character, he didn't take Sam's advice. Sam jumped and pulled the blanket over his head as the killer attacked the innocent man. "I told you not to go in there..." Sam muttered from under the blanket. Dean looked over at his brother, clearly amused.

"You know they can't hear you, right?" Dean laughed. Sam ignored his comment and peaked out from under the covers just as the killer stabbed another person. He let out a small squeak and retreated back to the safety of the blanket. Like a turtle hiding in its shell. Dean smiled and pulled Sammy closer to him. Sam instantly curled up into the security of his brothers chest.  
"Aw, common Sammy. It's just a movie." Dean teased, giving his brother a playful squeeze.

"Shut up. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed. Sam glared up at him with his famous 'Bitch Face'. Dean just continued to smile at him. A loud scream from the TV made Sam jump. Dean sighed and pulled Sammy into his chest, adjusting them so that Sam could bury his face in the crook of his brothers neck.  
"How are you gonna know what's happening if you're not watching the movie?" Dean laughed lightly, running a hand through his baby brother's long hair.

"I know what's happening. That psychopath is running around and killing everyone!" Sam's lips tickled Dean's neck. "Why couldn't we have watched something funny, Dean?" Sam whined.

"Because Sammy, this is so much more fun." Dean chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Sam's head. The younger Winchester simply nuzzled further into Dean's neck to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and onto his face.  
The brothers sat like that for the remainder of the movie.

Dean yawned as the end credits rolled up the screen, stretching his arms above his head. Sam, however, was still staring wide-eyed at the TV, fingers knotted tightly in Dean's shirt.

"See. That wasn't so bad now was it, Sammy?" The look Sam gave him was priceless. "Well, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Dean said, getting up and heading towards one of the two beds in the cheap motel room.

"Wait, Dean!" Sam called after him. Dean smirked before turning around to face his brother.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Sam fidgeted a bit.

"Um... Can I maybe, I dunno... sleep with you tonight?" he asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Dean smiled.

"Of course you can baby boy." Sam jumped up and bolted after his big brother.  
Sam cuddled up to Dean in the small bed and Dean held his brother in his arms until Sammy finally fell asleep. "Goodnight Sammy. I love you." Dean kissed Sam's head before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
